The Birth of FuryClan
by NAcha'z Ninja
Summary: "The time of security is nearing its end...The Fury of the overlooked and unnoticed will rage out onto the clans. "What starts out as a time of peace soon escalates to the brewing of a storm. A new, gifted generation of warriors is born,and a wave of uncertainty and harsh sentiment is born. In the midst of it, a simple question lingers on the air, "Would you kill to prove a point?"


The sun was beginning to set, signaling the end of another day. The gentle hues of soft pink and pale orange streaked the sky as the golden orb of light lowered slowly towards the horizon. The light reflected in the nearby waterfall, refracting and contorting into a beautiful array of soft yet vividly bold color. The soft padding of paws could be heard on the spongy, water-saturated earth as the evening breeze began to kick in.

Every step taken brought water to the surface of the ground, and the heavy mist from the waterfall added to the large amount of moisture in the air. A group of cats gathered next to a crystal blue river, which sparkled from the dying sunlight and rippled from the refreshing breeze. The cats that gathered near it strained to hear their own thoughts as the water roared loudly from the huge torrent flowing downstream. Starlight sparkled at their paws and on their pelts. The wind whipped wildly through their fur and the tall, cool grass that surrounded them. They watched as a sixth starry cat stalked over to meet them, a powerfully built blue-gray she-cat, who was stalking delicately to make sure her paws didn't get wet. A prominent scowl creased her features, and irritation flowed off of her in waves.

"Ugh, since when did I become a RiverClan cat?" She muttered irritably under her breath. She came to a sudden halt when she met with the group, who were gathered in a circle around a small indent in the peaty ground. Most of them were large toms, with the exception of one, who was an elderly she-cat.

"Why are we meeting here again, Yellowfang? You know I hate how wet and loud this place is!" She spat, directing an angry glare towards the ragged gray she-cat.

"Bluestar, we agreed that this is the place we meet when we have something important to discuss. Did you pay any attention during the last meeting?" Yellowfang snapped, flicking her tail impatiently.

"She was probably too busy complaining to listen. Who can hear anything over the sound of her own misery?" A huge tabby tom meowed, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

"Shut up Crookedstar!" Bluestar snapped, her blue-gray fur bristling on end. Outraged, Crookedstar glared at Bluestar with harsh, bright green eyes, matched equivalently by Bluestar's cold, ice blue stare.

"Will you two quit it, this is important!" A black and white tom snapped, his yowl significantly louder than the rushing of the water next to them. Instantly, the two cats' harsh gazes faded as they turned to face the tom who had spoken.

"And what makes you think so? For all I know, we could be here to ramble like a bunch of elders." Bluestar scowled, rolling her eyes in contempt.

"How dare you?!" Tallstar stood and lashed his tail irritably, his orange eyes gleaming with annoyance towards the she-cat.

"How dare I what, state the obvious?" She challenged, glaring at him. Tallstar growled, baring his fangs back in a snarl.

"It's alright Tallstar, Bluestar's just a little crabby from being here, that's all. She's always hated this place." The speaker, a molted brown tabby tom mewed calmly, flicking a shredded ear.

"Whatever Raggedstar. At least I didn't disown my mate." Bluestar retorted, hostility taking over her voice.

"Quiet!" Yellowfang's yowl overpowered the bickering of the others. They all froze and stared at her, their expressions frozen on their faces.

"Listen to yourselves! This is exactly what happened before the Dark Forest war. We're one in StarClan, remember that." Yellowfang chastised, scowling at the others.

"Right. This is coming from the same cat who helped to prompt the division in the first place." Raggedstar retorted sharply, his ear twitching.

"Hypocrite! Why should we listen to you if you don't listen to yourself!?" Crookedstar added, baring his fangs back in a snarl. Yellowfang sighed, hanging her head from exasperation and past shame.

"I admit I was wrong. I wasn't sure what to believe, so I put my paw down on what I thought was right. But now we have to put that behind us and come together as one. If we don't, we'll never get through what's to come." She explained, as slowly and calmly as she could, her eyes glossed over in serious thought.

"What is it this time Yellowfang, another ominous prophecy?" Bluestar hissed, rolling her eyes as she finally took a seat.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Yellowfang walked toward a medium-sized rock on the river bank and stood on it, making sure she was heard by every cat present.

"Well, what is it?" Crookedstar asked, flicking his ear in curiosity.

"There are new cats being born into the clans-"

"Well of course, cats are being born. In case you don't know, kits are born all the time." Bluestar cut in, her tail lashing in annoyance.

"Are you gonna let me finish, you overgrown kit?" Yellowfang spat forcefully, her neck fur bristling. Bluestar retreated slightly, flattening her ears with a small hiss of contempt.

"As I was saying, these cats aren't like our descendants or our ancestors. They're…special." Yellowfang started, speaking somewhat softly. The other cats surrounding her leaned in closer, holding varied expressions of intrigue, curiosity, and dread.

"Special how, exactly?" Raggedstar asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Special like the Three, from ThunderClan. These cats have special abilities, abilities that separate them from the others." Yellowfang continued, her voice containing a grimly serious undertone.

"I know what you're talking about. I've seen something like that in WindClan. There's a young cat who can outrun the swiftest hare and even the fastest cats in the clan." Tallstar added, swaying his tail in agreement.

"I've heard rumors among the cats in StarClan, rumors about the cats you're talking about." Crookedstar put in, licking his paw and swiping it over his face.

"They speak of a prophecy. The time of security is nearing its end. The Fury of the overlooked will rage out onto the clans." Raggedstar said those words grimly, his eyes darkening with fear. The other cats held similar expressions, dreading what was next to come.

"Yellowfang, i-is this the prophecy you were speaking of? The one you wanted to talk about?" Bluestar asked. All the previous hostility in her voice morphed into uncertainty and skepticism.

"Yes." Yellowfang answered simply, her voice heavy with dread.

"Why do we need this? Haven't the Three have caused enough problems for ThunderClan?" Bluestar spat, her neck fur bristling with sudden anger.

"Don't forget about the other clans. Unlike The Three, this directly affects all the clans." Yellowfang leapt off the rock and over to the river, beckoning with her tail for the others to follow. The other cats got up from their paws, standing beside Yellowfang on the riverbank.

Yellowfang placed her paw in the water, swirling it around for a bit. The cool water seemed to revolve itself around her paw as if drawn to it. When she took her paw out, the reflection of the clans around the lake could be seen. The cats in the territories were sleeping, looking peaceful and content. Four different pools of water were seen in the river, fighting the current to stay in place. A small, sleeping cat was found in each pool, completely still and undisturbed.

"There are other clues to the prophecy that can help us. The prophecy said the Swift of Foot, so that means it's Swiftkit of WindClan." Yellowfang pointed to the she-cat that had brown fur with white splotches.

"The prophecy also said the Ripple of the Stream, so that means Ripplekit of RiverClan." She pointed to the long haired gray she-cat.

"It also said the Shadow of the Heart, so it has to be Shadowkit of ShadowClan." Yellowfang directed her paw towards the black tom.

"And it also said the Strike of Thunder, so it's probably Thunderkit of ThunderClan." Yellowfang flicked her ear towards the dark gray tom.

"These are the cats in the prophecy stated in the other piece of the prophecy. There are many more, but these are the ones we know about so far." Yellowfang stirred the water again, making all four pools merge back into the river.

"How are we going to get the prophecy to them? I have a feeling we shouldn't interfere much this time." Bluestar inquired, swaying her tail.

"We aren't. I don't know much, but I do know that somehow, the five cats will meet, probably in a place outside the clans. The most we can do is try to guide them on the right path." Yellowfang meowed, addressing everyone present. The other cats nodded, content with her answer.

"Ok then, I just have one more question. There was something said about the Frosty pelt of a Tiger? Where's that kit?" Bluestar asked, tilting her head in slight confusion.

"She hasn't been born yet."

* * *

I hope that left a nice little cliffhanger for ya'll. StarClan Magic in the water! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please PM me if you want your character in my fanfic and I'll send back more information. Reviews are always appreciated, it lets me know you're alive and out there. Don't be afraid to be honest.

~NAcha'z Ninja, out ;)


End file.
